Shittou no Kiiroi Bara
by Maharu P Natsuzawa
Summary: /Kau tahu arti bunga mawar berwarna kuning yang secerah matahari itu? Artinya… adalah kecemburuan. Kecemburuan—yang mendarah daging dan membakar sampai ke tulang./ For ES 21 Award: Bloom of January. Warning inside. :  RnR? :


**Shittou No Kiiroi Bara**

(Mawar Kuning Kecemburuan)

[_Kubaringkan dirimu dalam siraman kelopak mawar kuning—karena kau telah merebutnya_]

**Eyeshiled 21 **© Inagaki Riichiro-Murata Yuuske

Story © **Me**

For Eyeshield 21 Indonesia FanFiction Awards: Bloom of January

**Warning: **Explicit gore. OOC. Abal. Gaje. Nista. Typo and misstypo(s). Alternate timeline. Alternate reality. Contains of bad languanges. Heavy theme.

Flames: **Login and Logic, please. **:]]

* * *

.

.

_Kau tahu arti bunga mawar berwarna kuning yang secerah matahari itu?_

_Artinya… adalah kecemburuan_

_Kecemburuan—yang mendarah daging dan membakar sampai ke tulang_

—NS

.

.

* * *

[Tokyo_, _23 Januari 20xx 08.47]

Udara yang merembesi kota Tokyo pagi ini menurun hingga hanya 10 derajat selsius—meninggalkan setiap inci dari kota metropolit ini membeku, menyulap kilauan lampu neon berwarna pelangi menjadi tenggelam dalam nuansa putih dan biru bening. Setidaknya, dari jendela café —dan juga dari manik biru gelap milik seorang gadis manis ini, begitulah wajah kota Tokyo pagi ini.

Gadis manis berambut biru dongker itu memandang sayu keluar jendela—memandangi dengan jenuh setiap butir salju yang turun perlahan menyelimuti ranah Tokyo. Sesekali dia menguap lebar-lebar, demi menandakan betapa bosannya dirinya sekarang. Saking bosannya memandang rinai salju itu, dia kemudian memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangan—mengedarkan pandangan pada seluruh penjuru café sembari menyesap _cappuccino caramel latte _yang masih menguap.

Mata birunya bergerak lincah—mencari sesosok manusia yang dia cari. Tapi, apalah daya. Orang yang sedang dia tunggu-tunggu malah tak kunjung datang. _Ngaret_, istilah jaman sekarang. Dan orang yang ditunggunya ini, telah terlambat selama lebih dari 15 menit. Terang saja hal tersebut membuatnya bosan—dan juga sangat gelisah.

Pasalnya, orang yang ditunggunya ini akan mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Sangat-sangat penting katanya—sehingga ia menuntut bertemu gadis manis ini sekarang juga. Padahal si gadis masih berada di kota sebelah—masalah pekerjaan.

"Kemana sih Riku?" desah gadis itu sebal, matanya melirik jam tangan bermerk _Dolce and Gabanna _berwarna putih tulang yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangannya. Nah, sekarang genap 17 menit pemuda bernama Riku itu terlambat menemui si gadis.

Helaan nafas berat terdengar dari mulutnya. Hari ini memang hari Sabtu, tapi tetap saja dia sibuk. Dia harus menyelesaikan beberapa data akuntansi pelanggannya—hari ini juga. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa besok Senin dia dihadang oleh _men in black _yang membawa-bawa golok. Membayangkannya saja, gadis itu bergidik.

"Ah—Suzuna!" tiba-tiba saja, suara berat yang dia kenal terdengar—memanggil namanya dari kejauhan. Sontak, gadis bernama Suzuna itu menegakkan lehernya, mencari-cari orang yang sedari tadi dia tunggu-tunggu kedatangannya. Ya, pemuda itu. Kaitani Riku.

Riku adalah seorang pemuda yang notabene tampan. Rambut _semi-spike -_nya berwarna keperakan—sewarna dengan salju yang diguyur sinar rembulan. Kristalnya sehijau turkois yang menyala-nyala indah. Tubuhnya, yang kini dibungkus oleh kaos Polo hitam yang dikombinasikan dengan blazer _semi-formal _Armani abu-abu dan celana jins Levi's membuatnya tambah lebih tampan.

Setelah menangkap bayangan Riku, Suzuna tersenyum lemah.

"Dari mana saja kau? Aku menunggumu selama hampir setengah jam." Ujarnya, tanpa nada kemarahan yang tersemat dalam intonasi kalimatnya. Riku hanya bisa meringis kecil.

"Jalan kemari macet sekali tadi. Maafkan aku, ya." Jawab Riku seadanya, tersenyum kecil lalu duduk di kursi seberang Suzuna. Gadis di depannya hanya manggut-manggut mahfum, lalu kembali menyeruput _cappuccino_-nya.

"Kau mau pesan apa? Bilang saja pada _waitress _disana." Suzuna angkat bicara lagi, menyodorkan daftar menu pada Riku dan menunjuk _waitress _manis yang tengah berdiri di dekat kasir. Riku mengangguk pelan, membolak-balik daftar menu-nya sebentar lalu melambaikan tangannya—memanggil si _waitress_. Sekali lambaian dari Riku membuat gadis _maid _itu datang kepadanya—dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya _waitress _itu sopan, tersenyum ramah pada Riku. Pemuda bermata hijau itu mengangguk ala kadarnya.

"Aku pesan kopi pahit, ya. Tolong ditambah sedikit susu pada kopiku." Ujarnya, mengatakan pesanannya dengan lancar. Gadis _maid _itu kembali tersenyum setelah menuliskan pesanan Riku pada bon kasir.

"Satu cangkir kopi pahit dengan sedikit susu. Silakan tunggu sebentar." Katanya, kemudian berbalik menuju dapur untuk menyampaikan pesanan Riku pada juru masak. Setelah melihat _waitress _itu melengang pergi, Suzuna menurunkan _mug_-nya kemudian menatap mata hijau Riku lekat-lekat.

"—Nah, sekarang apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Suzuna bertanya dengan ringan, namun ada nada keseriusan dalam suaranya. Perubahan topik pembicaraan ini membuat Riku terbatuk pelan—merendahkan suaranya.

"Emm.. ini sebenarnya sesuatu hal tentang… _kita_." Bisik Riku pelan, mencondongkan badannya kearah Suzuna. Mendengar perkataan Riku, Suzuna tersersenyum kecut.

"Jadi, kau menyuruhku ngebut kemari hanya untuk membicarakan _kita_? Riku—demi Tuhan, minggu depan kita akan menikah! Apa yang perlu dicemaskan? Apakah gedung?" cerocos Suzuna, memutar kedua bola matanya dan tertawa dalam nada jenaka.

Ya—Kaitani Riku dan Taki Suzuna adalah sepasang kekasih, yang telah merajut kasih selama lebih dari tujuh tahun. Dan sekarang, Riku resmi menjadi tunangan Suzuna. Mereka akan menggelar pernikahan mereka minggu depan—bertepatan dengan ulang tahun ibu Riku.

Mendengar perkataan Suzuna, Riku menelan ludahnya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Ini bukan tentang pernikahan kita. Ini—tentang orang lain." Bisik Riku lagi, memandang Suzuna dengan pandangan cemas-cemas harap dan cengiran masam. Suzuna yang tak mengerti hanya membesarkan matanya dan mengedip-ngedipkannya komikal.

"Kenapa? Ada orang lain yang tak setuju bila kita menikah? Tidak mungkin, kan?" Suzuna tertawa ringan—terkekeh menanggapi perkataan Riku. Yap, sejauh ini tidak ada yang pernah mengganggu hubungan asmara mereka. Selain karena Suzuna dan Riku sudah menjalani hubungan ini selama tujuh tahun, mereka juga akan menikah. Siapa yang akan berani mengganggu mereka.

Tapi reaksi dari Riku adalah senyum pahit sembari mengerutkan kening. Ia mengankat telapak tangannya ke kepalanya, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak sepenuhnya gatal.

"Eh—sebenarnya sih ada." Jawabnya pelan-pelan dan hati-hati. Dan, jawaban dari pemuda flamboyan ini membuat Suzuna tersedak kopinya sendiri. Setelah terbatuk kecil dan menata nafasnya—terengah-engah sebentar—Suzuna terdiam. Mata bulatnya memandang Riku, seolah meng-X-Ray dirinya. Ini membuat Riku canggung. Pemuda itu tak bisa lagi cengengesan sekarang.

Hening. Tak ada yang bersuara. Yang terdengar hanyalah denting-denting piring dan garpu dari pengunjung lain yang sedang menikmati sarapannya serta suara lalu lalang mobil dan motor yang berseliweran di depan pintu café.

"… Siapa?" suara serak Suzuna akhirnya mengisi ruang hampa diantara mereka, memecahkan keheningan sesaat. Riku menghela nafasnya, pelan-pelan sehingga terkesan berat. Ia berdeham kemudian menatap mata Suzuna.

"Maafkan aku. Sudah lima bulan aku menyembunyikan hal ini darimu—tentang Wakana." Bisiknya, merendahkan suaranya hingga hanya Suzuna saja yang bisa mendengarnya. Namun suara Riku agaknya kerendahan—Suzuna saja harus memasang telinga baik-baik agar bisa menangkap setiap patah kata yang diucapkan Riku.

Dan saat dia selesai mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Riku—tentang Wakana—Suzuna mengernyitkan kening.

"Siapa dia? Temanmu?" Suzuna menjaga suaranya—meski tadi terdengar serak seolah kesakitan, kini dia bisa mengembalikan rona suaranya seperti semula—tenang dan tidak terdengar cemas. Meskipun didalam hatinya dia gelisah, tak bisa dia memunculkannya ke permukaan.

"Emm… iya, dia _teman_ku. Tapi… aku telah…" ucap Riku pelan—perlahan suaranya mengecil kemudian menghilang. Kata-katanya terputus saat akan mengungkap identitas seorang 'Wakana'.

Kembali keheningan turun, menyelimuti kedua insan yang tengah bergumul dalam pembicaraan mereka. Suzuna terus diam karena menunggu jawaban yang _pasti _terlontar dari bibir merahnya. Tapi, ternyata Riku tak kunjung mengatakan apa yang ingin di dengar oleh Suzuna. Kesal, gadis manis itu mendesak Riku.

"Kenapa? Kau telah…?" ujarnya, menuntut jawaban dari pemuda tampan itu. Nada suaranya keras—sedikit kesal karena Riku menghabiskan waktu berharganya, yang seharusnya bisa dia gunakan untuk mengerjakan data akuntansi.

Riku mengulum bibir bawahnya, terlihat berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Saking tidak sabarnya, Suzuna mendecak. Dan saat akan membuka mulutnya untuk meminta jawaban Riku, si pemuda memotongnya terlebih dahulu, "—menidurinya."

"…" Suzuna tergagap, tak sanggup mengatakan apapun setelah Riku mengatakan dengan lugas apa yang ia pendam. Manik biru tua gadis itu membesar-mengecil, seiring dengan deru nafasnya yang tak keruan. Perutnya bergejolak tak menyenangkan ketika mendengar kabar itu.

"Permisi, pesanan meja nomor 29, kopi panas dengan susu kocok?" tiba-tiba, suara _waitress _mengisi relung telinga mereka. Sontak, kedua manusia itu menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati seorang _waitress _cantik tengah membawa baki berisi pesanan Riku.

"—Aaah… ya, ya, ya. Taruh saja disitu…" gagap Riku, menunjuk bagian meja dari kayu mahoni yang masih kosong. Mengerti, gadis _waitress _itu meletakkan kopi beserta potnya di meja—dan melengang pergi setelah membungkuk sopan.

Derap langkah _waitress _muda itu terdengar, berkeletak-keletuk di telinga Riku dan Suzuna—seolah momentum untuk saling menenggelamkan diri pada pikiran masing-masing. Segala macam perasaan menggelayuti mereka, mengubah mimik wajah menjadi tegang tak keruan.

"—maafkan aku Suzuna." Riku akhirnya bersuara. Meskipun berbisik, itu cukup untuk mencairkan suasana tegang diantara mereka. Suzuna hanya bisa menghirup nafas dalam-dalam setelah mendengar pernyataan Riku. Dia mengerutkan keningnya dan tersenyum miris.

"Hahaha…" Suzuna tertawa parau—menggiriskan. Gadis itu tertawa, tapi mulai terlihat beberapa butir air mata yang mulai terbit pada pelupuk matanya. Dengan cekatan, dia menyekanya dengan lengan kemeja _Burberry _merah marun-nya dan memaksakan senyum.

"Apakah hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan padaku, hmm?" tanyanya lembut—kentara sekali dia kecewa. Dan juga, sangat terguncang. Riku tergagap mendengar pertanyaan Suzuna. Ia menggaruk kepalanya lagi—dan menatap mata indigo Suzuna dengan sorot mata memelas.

"Bukan hanya itu saja…"

"Lantas apa?"

Dengan lugas, Suzuna menanggapi pernyataan Riku yang menohok. Pikiran gadis manis itu mulai di gerayangi dengan bayangan-bayangan mengerikan—bayangan wajah gadis bernama Wakana itu. Bayangan ketika bibir mungil Riku, yang biasanya menciumnya dengan lembut mulai melumat bibir gadis Wakana itu. Dan yang paling parah, mulai berkelebat di otaknya adegan dimana Riku menyetubuhi Wakana.

Memikirkannya saja, air matanya mau meluap saja.

"Aku ingin membatalkan pernikahan kita—karena, aku telah terlanjur mencintai Wakana. Apalagi, sekarang dia sedang mengandung anakku."

DEG.

Bagai disambar petir di siang bolong, berita menyakitkan itu menggetarkan seluruh tubuh Suzuna. Nafas gadis itu mulai memburu, tak menentu. Dari manik biru indigo-nya, mulai terlihat lelehan air mata yang sedari tadi sulit untuk dia keluarkan. Tenggorokannya perih—jantungnya serasa akan pecah dan paru-parunya seakan tidak bisa lagi menampung oksigen.

"S-setidaknya, beri tahu aku alasan kenapa kau bisa menghamili orang lain padahal kau jelas-jelas akan menikah!" teriaknya nanar—membiarkan saja air matanya mengalir deras di pipinya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya—menyangga kepalanya dengan telapak tangannya dan meremas rambutnya.

Tak pernah dia sangka, pemuda yang selama ini dia cintai, pemuda yang selama ini dia sayangi, pemuda yang selama tujuh tahun menemaninya akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Menyakitinya. Dan sekarang tidak ada jalan lain untuk menyembuhkannya. Dia takkan pernah bisa menggapainya kembali, tentu.

Suzuna tetap terisak. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

"Suzuna—maafkan aku. Sungguh. Aku tidak tahu menahu, tapi… tiba-tiba saja aku mencintainya dan… sekarang dia telah mengandung anakku. Dia sedang hamil dua bulan." Bisik Riku lagi, mengedarkan pandangan bersalah pada Suzuna.

Dan, jawaban yang terdengar dari mulut Suzuna adalah sebuah isakan nanar—menyayat batin.

Keheningan diantara mereka diisi oleh suara isak tangis Suzuna—yang tanpa ragu mengeluarkan segala tumpahan air matanya. Juga diisi oleh desahan galau Riku, yang terus menerus menatap Suzuna tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

* * *

…

* * *

[23 Januari 20xx 19.16—Suzuna's _Apartment_]

"—_Lalu? Mengapa ia begitu tega?_" suara seorang wanita yang tengah mencak-mencak terdengar dari balik _handphone _berwarna biru _cobalt _dalam genggaman tangan Suzuna. Menanggapi wanita di seberang suaranya, gadis itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku tak habis pikir, Mamo-nee. Padahal… k-kita akan menikah satu minggu lagi." Suzuna menjawab—bibirnya bergetar karena menahan isakan yang hampir saja akan keluar dari bibir ranumnya.

"_Aku pikir kau harus membuatnya kembali padamu, Suzuna. Tunjukkan pada gadis keparat itu—Wakame atau Wakana atau siapalah itu—kalau kau tak suka perlakuannya! Gadis buncit itu telah merebut Riku darimu! Libas saja! Dasar wanita jalang!_" berapi-api, wanita bernama Mamo-nee itu berorasi. Suaranya sampai naik beberapa oktaf, sehingga membuat Suzuna sedikit menjauhkan telepon selulernya dari kupingnya.

"—Iya juga, sih. Masa aku, yang sudah tujuh tahun bersamanya kalah oleh perempuan yang… baru lima bulan dikenalnya?" Suzuna mengerutkan dahi—mulai merasakan gejolak kesakitan dan perih di dalam perutnya. Suara diseberang menggumam mengiyakan.

"_Tuh, kau tahu! Kau tak boleh kalah hanya karena wanita buncit tak tahu malu yang berani-beraninya mengandung anak calon suamimu_. _Harusnya kau tidak terima, Suzuna!_" Yap. Mamo-nee itu semakin mengompori Suzuna—membesarkan rasa marah dan cemburu Suzuna yang terpendam sejak beberapa jam silam.

Suzuna semakin galau. Di remasnya rambut biru cantiknya dan mendesahlah dia—kesal. Tak bisa diraih akal sehatnya, bagaimana Riku bisa jatuh cinta dan bahkan menghamili perempuan yang baru dikenalnya selama lima bulan.

—dengan dirinya saja tak pernah sampai melakukan hubungan seksual. Paling banter hanya sebuah pagutan mesra di bibir merah mereka.

Dan entah mengapa, kini, di otak Suzuna semua kenangan akan Riku berputar-putar bagai gondola. Dia dapat mengingat setiap detail kemesraan mereka—bagaimana Riku memperlakukan Suzuna yang hobi menggelayut padanya. Bagaimana Riku menyapukan bibirnya pada bibir Suzuna. Bagaimana Riku mendekapnya, berbisik mesra pada telinga Suzuna…

—Lalu, sebuah bayangan mengerikan. Kala gadis yang sedang dicumbui oleh si pemuda berambut perak itu berubah menjadi seorang gadis berwajah kejam—dengan rambut hitam panjang yang terkuncir _ponytail_.

Sebuah perasaan cemburu yang perih seketika membakar dadanya—membuatnya meremas rambutnya lebih keras lagi. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar karena marah dan cemburu.

"… Mamo-nee, kurasa aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan." Kata Suzuna sembari tertawa getir.

* * *

…

* * *

[24 Januari 20xx 06.45—Wakana's _Manor_]

Angin sejuk yang berhembus, pelan-pelan melewati jejeran pepohonan Gaharu yang tertata rapi pada halaman depan sebuah rumah mewah. Perlahan, angin dingin yang menusuk tulang itu merambat ke bangunan rumah itu sendiri—yang dibangun dengan arsitektur yang kokoh dan menggoda mata.

Berhembuslah ia—menyusuri setiap inci rumah itu dan akhirnya menyusupkan dirinya ke dalam sebuah jendela besar bergaya _Dutch _kuno. Dan, angin itu kini tengah menggelitik paras ayu seorang gadis yang tengah terlelap—membelainya sayang.

Tak ayal, sentuhan mesra dari sang angin membuat gadis itu bergerak dan akhirnya terbangun. Sadarlah dirinya kalau sekarang sudah pagi—terlihat dari sorotan cahaya keemasan yang menggantung indah di kanopi pohon tamannya.

"Huaaaah…. Sudah pagi yah?" gadis itu menggumam tak jelas, sembari mengulet dan menguap lebar. Mata hitam pekatnya tertambat pada jam dinding kecil di atas almari bukunya. Pukul enam lebih limapuluh tujuh menit. Setelah mengetahui jam berapa sekarang, gadis itu bangkit dari kasurnya—dan bergegas untuk sarapan dan berbenah diri.

Saat gadis itu berdiri—terlihat beberapa hal yang janggal. Di usia semuda dirinya, perutnya sudah buncit. Pinggangnya juga lebar dan berisi. Dadanya terlihat padat, layaknya ibu-ibu yang tengah menyusui. Ya—gadis manis ini tengah mengandung. Terlihat jelas. Sekali pandang juga sudah tahu.

Koharu Wakana, gadis itu. Perempuan yang tengah mengandung anak dari Kaitani Riku sekaligus wanita simpannya. Tapi toh sebentar lagi dirinya tak menjadi wanita gelap lagi. Karena, Riku akan menikahinya! Oh, betapa berbunga-bunga hati gadis itu kala Riku berlutut didepannya—menyodorkan buket bunga mawar merah dan sebuah kotak beludru merah berisi cincin emas putih berhiaskan berlian.

Dan, betapa bahagianya dia—Riku lebih memilih dirinya ketimbang tunangannya, yang seharusnya menjadi pendamping hidup Riku yang sejati.

Memang dia tahu, sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan itu salah. Tak ada wanita yang mau merebut kekasih orang lain, Demi Tuhan. Tapi apalah daya. Mereka berdua terjebak asmara—dan tanpa sadar, hubungan mereka sudah terlalu intim. Dan mereka harus menanggung akibatnya.

Mungkin bagi Riku dan juga Suzuna, akibat perbuatannya adalah sebuah hal yang pahit. Tapi bagi Wakana, akibatnya bak menegak lautan madu. Manis. Biarlah—yang penting kebahagiaan dan kegembiraan bisa dia hirup saat ini.

Dengan lincah dan riang gembira, Wakana membuka pintu kamarnya yang mewah dari kayu Sengon. Saat dia membuka pintunya, angin dingin berhembus kencang melewati raganya. Dia tak peduli meskipun rambutnya telah terobrak-abrik sempurna akibat ulah angin—dan melangkah maju melewati pintu kamarnya.

Jduk!

"Aduuh…" gadis itu tersungkur—terjatuh tepat setelah dia melangkah. Saat matanya menangkap benda yang membuatnya jatuh terjerembab, dia terkejut.

Sebuah buket bunga mawar kuning yang tengah meranum dan terangkai indah. Sebagai pengikat tangkai-tangkainya, terdapat untaian pita perak yang cantik. Bonus—tak ada tanda-tanda khusus dari si pengirim.

"Ah, Nona Wakana! Anda telah bangun, rupanya?" suara seorang wanita paruh baya yang renyah terdengar dari balik punggung si gadis. Dia lalu mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, dan mendapati seseorang yang telah dikenalnya berdiri disana sembari tersenyum ramah.

"Ne-nenek? Ah–ya, aku sudah bangun." Wakana gelagapan, kemudian langsung bangkit dari posisinya yang tersungkur tadi. Setelah dia berhasil berdiri, dengan jari-jari lentiknya dia membetulkan gaun tidur berenda yang dia kenakan.

"Baguslah kalau Anda sudah bangun. Kami sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Anda—dan Anda bisa menyantapnya sekarang selagi hangat." Senyum merekah pada wajah keriputnya ketika dia menatap mata hitam Wakana. Gadis yang ditatap hanya bisa membalas senyumnya samar.

Dengan cepat, Wakana segera berbalik posisi—menuju tangga yang terbentang di samping kanan pintu Sengon-nya. Tetapi saat dia akan menginjak anak tangga kayu yang terselimuti karpet beludru tebal—dia berbalik.

Dia ingat sebuah hal yang membuatnya penasaran. Buket bunga mawar kuning cantik yang entah siapa pengirimnya.

"Ehn–_etto_—Nek? Apakah kau tahu siapa yang mengirimkan buket itu?" Wakana bertanya, sembari menunjuk buket yang tergeletak manis di depan pintunya. Nenek itu melihat sekilas, kemudian menggeleng.

"Entahlah, Nona. Saya juga tidak tahu siapa yang mengirimnya. Tadi pagi ada salah satu pelayan yang menerimanya. Katanya dari seorang wanita berpakaian serba hitam yang misterius. Dia hanya menitipkan kembang itu pada Anda lalu pergi…" jelasnya panjang lebar—masih tetap memasang senyum. Wakana mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mendesah pelan. Dia terdiam sejenak—terlihat berpikir.

Pastilah Wakana akan terus berdiam diri di sana seperti orang bodoh jika saja si Nenek tidak memperingatkan Wakana.

"—Segeralah turun kebawah, Nona. Bukankah hari ini Anda ada janji dengan Tuan Kaitani untuk _fitting _gaun pengantin? Ingatlah—lima hari lagi pernikahan Anda akan digelar. Benih yang bersarang di rahim Anda juga akan menjadi sah saat itu juga."

Dan Wakana pun berlalu dengan senyum merekah—memikirkan gaun pengantinnya yang indah—tanpa sedikitpun memikirkan tentang buket bunga cantik itu.

* * *

…

* * *

[24 Januari 20xx 09.10 AM—_Andante Boutique, Deimon_]

Wakana memutar badan langsingnya di depan kaca raksasa yang terpatri pada tembok kayu milik butik di Deimon. Yang melekat di badannya, adalah gaun pengantin berwarna pink pastel yang cantik.

"Nona sungguh cantik dengan gaun itu." Puji pramuniaga berwajah imut dengan ekspresi kagum. Si Pramuniaga memeluk begitu banyak gaun—yang telah dicoba Wakana sebelumnya. Berbagai warna bertebaran, mulai dari putih mutiara hingga lazuardi.

"Benarkan apa pilihanku, Riku~? Aku memang cocok memakai gaun pink. " melalui kaca, Wakana berbicara pada sosok yang berdiri dibelakangnya—senyum puas setengah bulan menghiasi wajahnya. Pemuda itu lalu mendekat, meletakkan dagunya di bahu Wakana dan terkekeh.

"Iya deh, aku kalah. Kita pakai yang pastel saja, bukan yang putih." Ujar Riku lembut, tepat di telinga kecil Wakana. Hembusan nafasnya yang hangat membuat Wakana terkekeh geli.

"Kyahaha~ Riku~ berhenti berbicara di depan telingaku~ itu membuatku geli, tahu." Wakana memprotes—tertawa geli sambil mencubiti lengan Riku yang telah melingkar di pinggangnya yang ramping.

"Hahaha. Jangan cubiti lenganku dong, itu sakit." Bisik Riku lagi—tepat di telinga Wakana. Kemudian pemuda itu mencium daun telinga Wakana dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat wajah manis Wakana berubah menjadi merah.

Ketika Wakana berusaha mendongakkan kepalanya untuk sekedar menatap wajah Riku, tanpa dia duga sebuah ciuman hangat dan mesra mendarat di bibirnya. Pagutan mereka begitu hangat dan lembut—sampai-sampai tak menyadari nada datanganya sebuah pesan singkat di HP Wakana.

Terpaksa, kedua insan itu melepas ciuman mereka—dan melihat siapakah yang menginterupsi kegiatan romantis mereka disaat yang juga romantis.

_Sender: Private Number_

_At 09.18, 24__th__ January 20xx_

_**Mati saja kau dasar jalang**_

Kontan saja, Wakana kaget akan pesan misterius itu. Nomor si pengirim tidak diketahui lantaran dia menyembunyikannya. Yang menjadi pertanyaannya—mengapa si pengirim mengirimkan pesan singkat seperti ini? Teror-kah?

"Jangan tanggapi—lupakan saja orang-orang semacam itu. Lagi pula, sebentar lagi kita akan menikah, bukan? Kita harus berbahagia." Riku membelai rambut Wakana dan mencium pipinya. Wakana mengangguk pelan, kemudian menepuk pipi Riku pelan dan tersenyum.

"Kau benar. Kita harus berbahagia. Lima hari lagi kita akan bersatu." Dan dengan ringannya, dia menghapus pesan misterius itu. Setelah pemberitahuan bahwa pesan _spam _tadi terhapus, bibir mereka berdua kembali menyatu.

* * *

**...

* * *

**

[28 Januari 20xx—_Wakana's Manor_]

Saat Wakana membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat, yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah kegelapan—yang entah kapan telah merayap turun. Yang dapat dia lihat hanyalah gelap, gelap dan gelap. Bahkan, cahaya keperakan dari bulan dan konstelasi zodiak yang biasanya menerangi kamarnya sayup-sayup tidak terlihat.

Hanya kegelapan hakiki yang menyelubunginya.

'Apakah mati lampu?' batinnya sambil menggerakan kedua bola matanya—berusaha mencari penerangan. Tapi tetap saja hanya hitam yang ada—sebagaimanapun dia berusaha untuk mencari seberkas cahaya yang sanggup mebebaskannya dari penjara kegelapan ini.

"Sudah bangun Nona Manis?" dari entah mana, suara yang lembut mendayu-dayu terdengar. Dan entah mengapa, suara itu membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri—bergidik ketakutan.

"S-siapa kau?" Wakana bangkit dari kasur empuknya, menolah-noleh liar—berusaha mencari sumber suara itu. Tetap saja, hanya hitam dan gelap yang terlihat. Usahanya sia-sia.

"Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku hanyalah hantu dari masa lalu." lagi, suara merdu manis merayu terdengar—menggelitik syaraf pendengaran Wakana yang tergolong sensitif. Perkataan dari seorang gadis dengan suara manis tadi membuat alis Wakana bertaut tak mengerti.

"Hantu? Dari masa lalu? Apa maksudmu?" Wakana tergagap. Indra pengelihatannya yang tak berfungsi membuatnya panik. Apalagi, sekarang ada seseorang yang tak dikenal sedang berada di kamar luasnya.

"Yah—aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan kalimat yang konkrit. Pokoknya, aku ini hantu dari masa lalu." suara itu terdengar kebingungan. Entah mengapa, itu membuat Wakana lebih merinding.

"A-aku tetap tidak mengerti maksudmu..." Wakana berusaha menenangkan diri. Mungkin, suara dari seseorang yang tidak berwujud tadi hanyalah ilusinya.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Perlu diketahui—bahwa mendengar suara manis seseorang yang tidak kau kenal ditengah kegelapan—adalah alasan yang sangat masuk akal untuk merasa diteror dan dihantui.

Dan sekarang, seseorang itu tengah mendekati Wakana—dengan sepatu hak-nya yang berkeletak-keletuk nyaring, mengisi kesenyapan. Seketika itu juga, bulu kuduk di tubuh Wakana menegak—merasakan paranoid yang mulai menggerayangi seluruh tubuhnya.

_Deg. Deg. Deg._

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Suara degup jantung Wakana berpacu dengan suara hak sepatu wanita itu. Wakana tahu, wanita itu semakin beringsut mendekat kearahnya. Cepat atau lambat, wanita itu akan sanggup menyentuhnya. Dan bayangan itu membuat Wakana kembali merinding.

—Hening.

Tak ada surara hak. Tak ada suara nafas yang tercekat. Hanya hening.

PETS!

"Hei gadis manis."

Semua terjadi dalam hitungan sepersekian detik. Lampu tiba-tiba menyala—menampakkan sosok gadis bersuara manis yang sedari tadi menghantui Wakana. Gadis berambut biru tua itu—gadis yang pernah dia lihat di galeri foto ponsel Riku. Gadis itulah, orang yang seharusnya menikahi Riku. Gadis itu menyeringai kearahnya, mengangkat tinggi sebilah _katana—_

"_Taki Suzuna..."_

Lalu, Wakana merasakan rasa sakit bertubi-tubi yang menyambitnya—rahim dimana anaknya dan Riku berada dijejali rasa sakit. Bahkan dia tak sempat berteriak. Seketika itu juga, bau darah merayapi hidungnya—membuatnya mual.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Wakana meraba perut bagian bawahnya—dan menemukan banyak sekali darah disana.

_Merah, pekat. Bau anyir. Membuat mual._

"K-KYAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

…

* * *

[28 Januari 20xx 07.15 AM—_Wakana's Manor_]

"—AAAAAAAA!" Wakana berteriak kencang—terbangun dari mimpi buruknya yang akhir-akhir ini terus saja mengganggunya. Mimpi yang dia dapat selalu sama, dan berulang-ulang. Yang paling buruk dari semua itu—mantan tunangan calon suaminya-lah sang dalang dari mimpi buruknya.

_Deg. Deg. Deg. _

Keringat dingin merembesi seluruh tubuh Wakana. Gaun tidur katun merah marun-nya basah kuyup akibat banjir keringat. Nafasnya pendek-pendek—masih tegang dan _shock _karena mimpi mengerikannya tadi.

Seketika itu juga, rasa sakit yang tiada taranya menusuk perut bagian bawahnya. Refleks, Wakana langsung meraba bagian yang terasa sakit itu—berharap tidak ada satu mililiter-pun darah berwarna merah pekat disana. Dan, sesuai harapnnya, darah itu tidak ada disana. Yang dia rasakan hanyalah pergerakan dari sang janin—yang menendang-nendang perutnya dengan brutal.

"Huft." Wakana menghembuskan nafas pendek pertanda rasa lega. Tapi tetap saja, nafasnya pendek-pendek. Seolah dia baru saja berlari sejauh seratus mil.

Ngos-ngosan, dia menyibakkan selimut beludru-nya dan duduk di tepian kasur. Pagi harinya, yang seharusnya menyenangkan, selalu seperti ini. Diisi oleh kegalauan dan kecemasan—yang makin lama makin membuatnya tenggelam dalam lautan rasa bersalah serta ketakutan.

_Tok. Tok. Tok._

Wakana terperanjat. Jantungnya yang masih berdetak tak keruan cepatnya, kini malah bertambah cepat saja. Suara ketukan pintu itu sungguh tidak membantu meredam kepanikannya.

"Siapa itu?" Wakana setengah membentak—berteriak pada pengetuk pintu yang tidak tahu waktu itu. Demi Tuhan—dia ketakutan setengah mati, dan belum berhasil menaklukkan ketakutannya saat ketukan sialan itu mengganggunya.

"I-ini saya, Nona. Makiko. Tadi saya mendengar Anda berteriak—makanya saya cepat-cepat kemari." suara dibalik pintu Sengon itu terdengar sedikit ketakutan. Hati Wakana melunak setelah mendengar suara pelayannya. Dia lalu mempersilakan pelayannya masuk.

"P-permisi, Nona." Makiko masuk kedalam kamar Wakana—yang masih gelap karena tirai beludru-nya belum tersingkap. Namun kamar gadis itu tidak terlalu gelap berkat berkas-berkas cahaya yang berhasil menyusup melalui celah-celah ventilasi.

Makiko membawa baki berisi _jug _air putih dan beberapa jenis _pastry _seperti _mountblanc _dan _millefeuille.. _Setelah dia meletakkan baki itu di meja rias Wakana, dia menyibakkan gorden beludru Wakana—menyebabkan ribuan mol cahaya menyerbu kamar Wakana. Sedikit menyilaukan mata hitamnya.

"Apa yang terjadi Nona? Mengapa tadi Anda berteriak sekencang itu?" Makiko membalikkan badan setelah membuka lebar-lebar jendela _dutch_—mengganti udara yang pengap dan sedikit bau keringat dengan udara pagi yang segar dan menggairahkan. Menyikapi pertanyaan Makiko, Wakana hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Yah, tadi itu mimpi buruk. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering bermimpi buruk." ujarnya, tersenyum ramah. Makiko membalas senyum Wakana dan menuang segelas air putih di gelas belimbing dan menyodorkannya pada Wakana.

"Minumlah, Nona. Air putih bisa menyejukkan jiwamu." dengan jari lentiknya, Wakana mengambil gelas itu dan langsung menegak habis seluruh isinya. Benar kata Makiko. Jiwanya seolah disiram oleh air terjun yang sejuk.

"Terimakasih, Makiko. Aku lebih baik sekarang." Wakana menyodorkan gelas belimbing kosong kepada Makiko dan mengulet—menghirup udara pagi dalam-dalam.

"Sama-sama Nona. Oh, iya. Tadi aku diberi pesan oleh Nenek—katanya Anda punya janji dengan Andante _Boutique _jam sepuluh. Katanya _fitting _baju lagi sebelum hari-H." ujar Makiko sembari memberesi baki yang dia bawa.

Wakana terdiam sejenak, lalu membulatkan mulutnya.

"OH! Benar juga. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Ng... terimakasih untuk air dan _pastry-_nya Makiko. Aku harus siap-siap sekarang kalau tidak mau telat." Wakana segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membasuh diri.

* * *

…

* * *

[28 Januari 20xx 09.30 AM—_Andante Boutique_]

"Wah, datang tanpa pasangan, Nona?" gadis penjaga butik menyapa Wakana ramah—melepaskan _coat _Burberry-nya dan membungkuk dalam-dalam. Wakana tersenyum manis dan mengangguk.

"Iya. Riku ada rapat hari ini, dan aku terpaksa datang tanpa dia. Tapi nanti dia menyusul, kok." ujar Wakana—mendekati rak baju pengantin. Disana, dia menemukan baju yang dia pesan beberapa hari yang lalu bersama Riku. Gaun _pink_-nya. Dengan gembira, dia mengambilnya dari rak.

"Hey, aku coba ini dulu ya!" teriaknya pada penjaga butik, lalu masuk ke _fitting room. _Ruang itu dikelilingi kaca—layaknya studio balet. Dengan jari-jari lentiknya, perlahan dia melepaskan resleting _turtle neck sack dress _miliknya dan segera menggantinya dengan gaun _pinkish pastel _itu. Tanpa perlu terburu-buru, gadis itu meloloskan gaun pengantin itu ke tubuh mulusnya.

Dan kini, guan itu terpasang sempurna pada tubuhnya. Dia sangat menyukai gaun itu. Selain berwarna _pinkish_—warna kesukaanya, gaun itu juga sanggup menyesuaikan lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya. Terutama, gaun itu sanggup menyembunyikan perutnya yang sedikit buncit akibat janin yang bersarang disana.

Tersenyum simpul sembari mengatur jatuhnya rambut hitam lebatnya di bahunya, Wakana mengamati bayangan dirinya yang terpantul sempurna di cermin datar itu. Dia terlihat sempurna—sangat cantik dan anggun dengan gaun eksklusif itu.

"Nona terlihat sangat cantik." Saat Wakana sedang asyik-asyiknya bercermin dengan gaun pengantinnya, dia mendengar suara seorang gadis—yang sangat manis dan lembut suaranya, dari belakang punggungnya. Tersentak, Wakana melirik sosok gadis yang terpantul di kaca.

Gadis berperawakan mungil itu manis. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru gelap di potong pendek sebahu. Poninya yang menjuntai di jepit dengan jepit rambut berhias bunga _diamante _yang glamor. _Outfit_-nya menawan—_blazer royal white _dengan kancing emas serta kemeja semi-formal ber-_ruffles _warna krem pastel. Jins hitam ketat melekat di kakinya, memperlihatkan lekuk kakinya yang indah. Ditambah sepatu _wedges royal black_, gadis itu terlihat begitu _wah_ di mata Wakana.

Namun, yang membuatnya kaget bukanlah _outfit _gadis itu—melainkan siapa sesungguhnya gadis itu. Gadis itu, gadis yang selama tujuh tahun hadir di setiap mimpi-mimpi dan realita calon suaminya. Taki Suzuna, mantan tunangan calon suaminya. Gadis itu tengah tersenyum padanya—kedua tangannya dia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

"T-Taki Suzuna-san?" dengan suara bergetar, Wakana bertanya. Memberanikan diri menatap mata biru tua Suzuna yang seolah _menerkam _dan menenggelamkannya—seperti apa yang dia lakukan di setiap bunga tidurnya. Mendengar pertanyaan Wakana, gadis di belakangnya tersenyum simpul sambil mengangguk.

"Iya. Aku Suzuna. Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku Suzuna?" Suzuna bertanya, melongokkan kepalanya kesamping—berusaha menatap wajah Wakana dari samping. Tapi gadis berambut hitam itu, terus saja menghindari tatapan mata Suzuna. Takut—mungkin.

"A-aku pernah melihat fotomu d-di HP Riku." Wakana menjawab takut-takut—masih tak berani memandang mata biru Suzuna. Mendengar jawaban gadis yang membelakanginya, Suzuna hanya ber-'oh' ria.

"Uhm—ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih yah sudah mau membeli gaun di butikku. Hehehe. Aku sangat berterimakasih." Suzuna tersenyum lebar—dan mau tak mau, Wakana akhirnya membalikkan badannya, menatap lawan bicaranya secara langsung. Ya, fakta bahwa butik langganannya adalah milik mantan tunangan calon suaminya memang mengagetkan.

"Eh—butik ini milik Suzuna-san?" Wakana bertanya, mulai melupakan ketakutannya akan Suzuna. Gadis didepannya tertawa sambil mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Iya. Butik ini penghasilan sambilanku. Memangnya Riku tidak cerita?" Suzuna menatap mata Wakana dengan tatapan mata heran. Gadis yang ditatapnya hanya menggeleng pelan—tersenyum lemah.

"Tidak. Dia tidak pernah cerita." Wakana masih tersenyum lemah. Tanggapan Suzuna hanyalah senyuman simpul lagi.

Suzuna perlahan melangkahkan sepatu _wedges_-nya kearah Wakana—semakin mendekati gadis itu. Dia berjalan dengan anggun—masih dengan tangan tersembunyi di belakang punggungnya, gadis itu menuju Wakana. Lalu, saat jarak antara kedua gadis itu semakin menyusut—Suzuna tiba-tiba berhenti dan menyodorkan sebuah buket pada Wakana. Tepat di depan matanya.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, ya!" ujarnya riang—terkekeh saat melihat reaksi Wakana yang kebingungan. Dengan tangan bergetar, Wakana menerimanya. Buket bunga yang diberikan oleh Suzuna sama dengan buket bunga yang diberikan oleh orang misterius tempo hari yang lalu.

Buket bunga mawar kuning yang meranum.

"Ehm—iya. Terimakasih, Suzuna-san." canggung, Wakana tersenyum. Suzuna membalas senyumnya.

"Tahukah kau arti mawar kuning, Wakana-san?" tiba-tiba, Suzuna menyeletuk. Manik bulat hitamnya menatap mata Wakana dengan sorot mata penuh tanya. Yang ditanya hanya gelagapan—tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Karena memang dia tidak tahu apa makna dari mawar kuning yang secerah mentari itu.

"Persahabatan, kurasa?"

"Ckckck... Itu arti dari bunga matahari. Mawar merah, artinya kecemburuan."

Hening. Jantung Wakana berdegup lebih kencang sekarang. Rahimnya berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan. Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam. Mungkin saja kupingnya agak bermasalah.

"C-cemburu?" Wakana bertanya—ketakutan. Suaranya bergetar. Suzuna tersenyum lebar lagi—yang entah mengapa terkesan mengerikan.

"Iya. Aku cemburu padamu. Kau tahu? Gaun _pink _itu harusnya kupakai saat hari pernikahan_ku, _dua hari setelah upacara pernikahan_mu _berlangsung." tukas Suzuna kasar. Senyum hangat menghilang dari wajahnya—tergantikan oleh ekspresi kemarahan yang bergolak.

_Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg._

Jantung Wakana mempompa darah lebih cepat saat ini. Tidak mungkin. _Ini tidak mungkin. _Wakana beringsut menjauh dari Suzuna—takut karena gadis itu terus mendekatinya dengan amarah dan kecemburuan yang membuncah.

"M-maafkan aku, Suzuna-san. Aku t-tidak bermaksud—"

"Tidak bermaksud untuk apa? Untuk tidak hamil dengan Riku? Kau memaksudkannya, Wakana-san!" Suzuna berteriak—mulai menjambak rambut panjang Wakana yang menjuntai indah. Dengan sekali tarikan, Suzuna sanggup menjatuhkan raga gadis itu.

"M-maafkan aku Suzuna-san.. Maafkan aku..." gadis itu kini mulai menangis. Perih yang dia rasakan mulai menjalar ke seleruh tubuhnya. Terutama rasa perih ketika pinggulnya bertabrakan dengan lantai beton yang dingin dan keras—membuat perutnya serasa pecah.

"Aku bisa memaafkanmu hanya dengan satu syarat—kau mati."

Terjadi lagi—apa yang Wakana lihat dalam mimpi. Namun, kini diinterpretasikan dalam realitas yang tak dapat dia hindari. Suzuna menubruknya—menindih lututnya. Dengan benda entah apa, Suzuna mulai menghujani perut bagian bawah Wakana dengan brutal. Rasa yang membuatnya pening kembali terasa di perut bagian bawahnya. Rasa perih dan sakit yang familiar—rasa kala perutnya robek.

"A-AAAAAAAAH!" Wakana berteriak kencang—mengetahui perutnya ditusuk dengan sebilah _cutter. _Bau darah seketika itu juga merayapi hidung bangir-nya—membuatnya mual. Dia tak berani melihat kebawah—takut melihat lautan merah yang telah dia tahu, menggenang dibawahnya, menodai gaun _pink_-nya.

Mendengar teriakan Wakana, Suzuna tak berhenti. Dia malah semakin gencar menusukkan _cutter _ke rahim Wakana—mengkoyak isinya beserta janin yang dikandungnya. Dia kehilangan kendali—baginya, teriakan Wakana adalah doping tersendiri. Semakin Wakana berteriak, makin senanglah dia.

JLEB. JLEB. JLEB.

CRAT. CRAT. CRAT.

Noda darah menghiasi pipi mulus Suzuna. Rasanya asyik sekali menyiksa manusia macam ini. Dia senang dengan segala darah yang bermuncratan dari rahim Wakana—daging segar yang terlihat dari sana, milik anaknya. Dapat dia lihat rambut anak itu; perak.

Wakana terus berteriak dan berteriak. Meskipun tenggorokannya seperti akan terkoyak, dia tak menyerah. Rasa sakit yang terpusat di rahimnya mulai menjalar lagi. Berdentum-dentum rasa itu—bagai drum yang terus memukul-mukul seluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan, setiap mikromili sel-nya, dapat merasakan irama kepedihan.

"K-kenapa kau melakukan _uhuk... _hal _uhuk... _seperti ini padaku?" terbata, dengan mulut bersimbah darah, Wakana bertanya—menatap sang penjagal yang juga bersimbah darah. Suzuna hanya mengikik.

"Karena aku muak padamu. Dan aku ingin kau mati, jalang." Satu jawaban singkat dari Suzuna, membuat saluran pernafasan Wakana serasa tersumbat—dan memang benar adanya.

JLEB.

Dengan _cutter _tajamnya, dia membelesakkan tangannya jauh kedalam dadanya. Dan dengan satu serangan itu, dapat dia rasakan denyut nadi Wakana melemah, lalu menghilang perlahan.

Hening. Suzuna juga berhenti menusukkan _cutter _itu pada raga Wakana yang kini tidak bernyawa. Suzuna hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan—menikmati genangan darah Wakana serta dagingnya yang tercerai berai.

"Ha... haha... Aku membunuhnya... Aku membunuhnya." gumam Suzuna pelan, tertawa menyedihkan. Perlahan, dia bangkit menjauhi mayat Wakana. Dilihatnya sekilas hasil perbuatannya—lalu ditendangnya mayat Wakana. Suzuna tertawa gembira lagi. Perempuan jalang itu telah mati. Telah binasa.

"Hn. Saatnya menghilangkan bukti." dengusnya, menyiramkan kelopak bunga mawar kuning yang dia pisahkan dengan tangkai dan daunnya ketubuh Wakana. Lalu, dia mengambil pemantik api dari saku jins-nya—membakar mayat Wakana.

"Selamat tinggal jalang. Selamat tinggal juga, Andante Boutique."

* * *

…

* * *

[29 Januari 20xx. 10.20—_Wakana's Funeral_]

Semua berbaju hitam. Semua menangis. Semua bersedih. Semua melayangkan bela sungkawa pada keluarga.

Termasuk gadis berambut pendek itu. _Little black dress _terlihat begitu pas di badannya. Dia menaruh setangkai bunga krisan putih ke pedupaan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Wakana?" sebuah suara yang familiar di telinganya menyapanya. Dengan segera, gadis itu menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Riku. Bagaimana rasanya kehilangan calon istri?" Suzuna bertanya dengan nada riang. Riku hanya menolehkan wajahnya—tak mau berurusan dengannya. Gadis bernama Suzuna itu mendekati Riku, lalu mencium pipinya.

"—ketahuilah Riku. Cemburu itu dahsyat." bisiknya pelan di telinga Riku.

* * *

…

_FIN_

(dengan tidak elitnya)

**...

* * *

**

Author's Note: Duh, nista banget yah. Yah, namanya juga orang cemburu (dan jatuh cinta). Apakah ada yang salah dengan orang yang terlalu sayang sama orang lain? Tidak ada, kan? :]

Argh. Saya pengen nge-gorok seseorang. Makanya saya jadi yandere gini. Bahahah~ Maklumi yah _readers, _saya jadi mengamuk habis-habisan dan bikin Wakana jadi ternistakan disini. Habis, saya lagi marah besar sih. :D #dicincang.

Panjang, ya. _Oneshot _ter-gaje dan ter-panjang yang pernah saya buat. Wahahaha~ mana isinya manusia-manusia _psycho _lagi. :pp

Waks. Saya benci sama _timeline_-nya yang melompat-lompat dan gaje. =A='' Doooh. Mana pas pembuatannya ini _laptop_ saya pake macet lagi. FAAAAAK. TAT

T-tujuh belas halaman Word. O.O Gilak. Saya kesurupan apa nih? =A='' Yah, but eniwey, silakan _review_~ mau mencaci maki saya, mau membunuh saya pakai kata-kata juga boleh kok. Lagian ini _flameable. _TAT

Ditunggu _review_-nya~ :)

**Jahe ****(c) 2011**


End file.
